


At Your Service (ThVi)

by samizee



Series: Devotions Verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: A few months after Thomas sees Virgil's true form.





	At Your Service (ThVi)

Thomas shivers at Virgil’s touch, the Side’s finger caressing his skin.

Thomas is completely naked on his bed while Virgil remains clothed except for his jacket which was folded neatly at the corner of Thomas’s bed.

“Verge?” Thomas asks, voice soft.

“Hmm?”

“where are your wings?”

Virgil rolls his eyes, “I’m starting to think my wings are the only thing you like about me”

“That’s not true!” Thomas knows it was in jest, but still he couldn’t stand Virgil to even consider such a thought.

“I know, I know. Calm your shit” Virgil teases before taking off his shirt. Thomas wastes no time in running his hands on Virgil’s chest, but Virgil eases them off in favor of turning around to show Thomas a pair of wings tattooed on his back.

They were printed in gray and purple ink against Virgil’s milky skin, the tattoo taking up all the space in Virgil’s back.

“I can shape shift them to turn to a tattoo…and it’s mostly my powers that keep them like that” Virgil explains, a breath escaping him as he feels Thomas’s fingers on the printed wings. “when—when I’m in heat..my powers get all fucked up so-so I can’t control the shape shifting.” he sighs when he feels lips against the same spot. “it might not be the only thing you like about me..but I’m guessing my wings are your favorite”

“They’re beautiful” Thomas murmurs against his skin “and really cool”

Virgil chuckles thought it comes out broken and stuttered, “cool enough to make you hard?”

“you make me hard” Thomas corrects, pressing himself against Virgil, “can-can I?” he pauses, hands stilling at the side of Virgil’s waist, “please?”

“God, yes” Virgil breathes out, “always yes but–”

“But?”

“Let..let me make you feel good?” Virgil sounds almost pleading. He turns around so he’s facing Thomas. “let me serve you. Please?”

“Okay..” Thomas responds giving Virgil room to move. “What do you want to do?”

Virgil sits up, reaching up to pull Thomas into a kiss, Thomas happily obliges.

“I want you to sit on my face.” Virgil breathes, lips an inch away from Thomas’s own.

Thomas lets out a shuddered breath.

Virgil grins, “calm down, dude. I didn’t do anything yet.” he teases before sobering up, “if-if you don’t want to then it’s cool..”

“Verge” Thomas almost sounds amused “I’m not gonna say no to that”

Virgil grins, “well…let me have you.”

Virgil lies back, licking hips lips as he watches Thomas straddle his face. He reaches up to guide Thomas, hands at the side of his host’s hips until Thomas’s ass is right on his face, crack pressing against Virgil’s lips.

The Side hums before his fingers gently spread Thomas’s cheeks, his tongue prodding Thomas’s hole.

Thomas gasps out Virgil’s name, spreading his legs further.

“I wonder” Virgil speaks, “If I could make you come like this..without even touching your cock..” he grins, “do you wanna see if we can”

Thomas nods eagerly

“Awesome” Virgil grins before moving his mouth against Thomas’s ass again.

Thomas groans, gyrating his hips and fucking back against Virgil’s tongue. His head is tossed back and his hands are all over the place, first tugging at his then roaming all over his body, not sure what to do them.

“Keep them at your side” Virgil instructs and Thomas’s obeys.

Virgil hums in approval his own hands, settled on Thomas’s hips.“Relax, baby. We’re gonna be here all day”

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr


End file.
